Lucid Dreaming
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: "All that Master has ever told me about sleep, was that 'to sleep was to dream'. And to dream was to fear. My dreams are different. In my dreams, I can be with Master once more." A study in Fi's dreams. Fi-centric, Child Timeline.


MUSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
WHY ARE YOU WRITING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ONE OF YOUR CURRENT STORIES

Okay so this came from the best sources of inspiration: when your boyfriend is playing through Twilight Princess and you just took a shower.  
Here we go. Fi-centric. **Skyward Sword spoilers **(oh really) And kind of Twilight Princess, but barely, just that Link puts the Master Sword back in the pedestal at some point in/during/before the end credits.

This follows the "child" timeline. So no Windwaker stuff is relevant.

_Written while listening to 'Fi's Theme' and 'Fi's Gratitude'. I do not own those songs, nor these characters, nor the franchise._

.:{::}:.

Master always told me how he did not want to sleep. In the late evenings, after he had set up camp for the night – whether in the volcano, desert, or the woods – he would talk to me. I still do not know why. He knew I could not sympathize. It was not my purpose. But he would still spill his heart to me. He would tell me things that I knew he would not dare tell anyone.

He does not like to sleep. I tried to be helpful and would ask him simply, "why?". His response would always be the same.

"_Because I would have nightmares. I'd see that again – the Imprisoned – ready to eat me. I'd see Zelda dead on the ground, because I had failed. I killed her, Fi. I killed her. How could I sleep like that? I can't, Fi." _

I would shake my head at him. _"Master, you are a human. Humans need rest. Her Highness cannot be saved without your slumber." _

I can remember the way his eyes would light with emotion. However, he would roll over and I knew he was trying to rest. He would fidget and tense, like a small child trying to find the warmth of his mother. Those nights would be nothing less than bizarre. I am not built to feel emotions. Yet I feel as if there should be something filling that void. Instead, I am met with nothingness. I do whatever I can for him – and at night, it means I watch over his form as his chest would rise and fall.

He was not allowed to be scared. He was the hero. I was his weapon. No one saw this side to him. Only I had this data – that he was scared to sleep. There was something about this data that had me… confused. There was that pang again – which was becoming more and more frequent – that made me realize I should be feeling something. But I knew my limitations. There was nothing for me _to_ feel. After all, I am a humble slave. That is all I am. That is all I will ever be.

I had a purpose to fulfil. _We_ had a purpose to fulfil. And when it was achieved, I would enter an eternal slumber. I believe I accepted this much sooner than Master did.

I remember how I had felt initially when I felt my consciousness fading. Even though I knew it were going to happen, the only data I had of sleep was associated with fear. At that point I think I had understood what Master must have felt. I cannot display this data to him. I could not possibly allow him to understand this data.

_I am going to sleep. Am I going to see those too? Those nightmares? Master, please... I think I understand. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me…_

I could not say those words. I could not comprehend this feeling because behind this… emotion, there was something else. It was similar to those crystals he got. Gratitude. I felt it too. He had given me a purpose. But he was gone. And all I felt was darkness.

Sleeping is not that bad. It is actually quite soothing. There is something relaxing in the black tides that pushes you out and then slowly pulls me back into their embrace.

I do not know how long I sleep there. But I still remember everything that Master had gone through. I remember feeling his presence ever so often. It feels like he is watching over me. I want him to leave me and forget our contract. Our purpose was fulfilled. There should be no more lingering attachments to one another. Yet he still comes back to visit. Sometimes I think I can even hear him saying something. I want him to move on. But how could he, when I was hanging on too?

Then came the dreaming.

I am a spirit. I have never slept before. I have no data for what the dreams entailed. Yet they are vivid; strong and realistic. The first dream I have was about a child. A child who pulled me out of my pedestal. I remember a great journey, filled with song. These songs brought the ability to create storms, change time, and soothe souls. I remember this dream because it is the first. But then it is like my data is incomplete, because it slips through my grasp at times. Before I know it, before I can even manage to speak a word to this boy, the dream ends.

The black tides claim me once again, and soon that becomes a distant memory.

Who knows how long I sleep now? It seems as if I should awaken, as if the water finally has receded, yet it crashes upon me again, pulling me into their depths and swirling about me, dizzying and mystifying. As I sleep, memories of Master comes upon me in waves. It has a residual effect, echoing through me as it grows louder and louder throughout my very existence. More than ever, I feel this void grow bigger – deeper, as I struggle harder to find anything to fill it with.

I feel a new presence and it is like a light appears within the darkness. It is tantalizing. It is tempting. I find myself floating towards this light, wading through the thick waters of sleep to find it.

It is a new dream. I feel hands upon me once more. These hands are rough – my data says that they are rough from battle and horse-riding. However, the touch is so familiar. It is gentle. It is respectful. It is urgent and warm. Is it Master? Has he finally returned?

He lifts me in the sky and I feel familiar energy bursting through me. It is Master! He has found me again!

I cannot find a way to pull my consciousness from the deep waters that restrain me. I long to call out to him, to be reunited with him at last.

But soon I realize that this is not the same boy. Master was kind – he was naïve and always hesitated when it came to ending a life. He was a gentle soul.

This one was different. He was ruthless. He had a goal. I remember when Master had similar determination, when he was following and saving His Grace. This man though, he was tough and enduring. I remember thelack of hesitation to land serious blows. He was so different, yet so similar to Master. But yet again I find myself unable to call out to him, unable to help him in his time of need.

Only when I feel similar presence within myself do I realize that what this dream is. He is fighting Demise, is he not? This data is quite obvious, seeing as my last recorded data of any conflict was with that man. And yet I feel something resonating, deep within me. I feel more of this evil power being drawn within me. With it comes something that hits me. I do not have the data to identify it.

Too soon, I feel the lull of darkness creeping inside me. _Why was this dream ending? _I was finally able to reunite with my master. What is happening?

I realize what it is. This boy treks through these woods that have grown around my sleeping place. As he draws nearer, the darkness pulsates and gets closer to enveloping me. I try to fight it, but it is inevitable. I was not created to resist this force. It is only a matter of time before sleep washes through me again, turning this world of vibrant colour back to a monochrome, before I am left with nothing but darkness. As I struggle to hold on to the threads of this dream, I once again feel myself being filled with data.

Why do I feel regret? I should be the one regretting. I should be regretting that I even want to feel this emotion. I found a purpose again. I want to fill this void in my heart, where my consciousness longs to react but I cannot. _I can't. _

I finally understand what this feeling is. _I am lonely_. I was created to banish evil. I understand that, Your Highness. I feel as if I have fulfilled this purpose several dozens of times. But please, do not leave me. I want to see Master. I want to see him smile. I want to feel Master again, his warmth once more. Take me with you. You can be my new Master. I just want to feel someone again. _Please let me awaken… please… Hylia…_

But it all dissolves once again into nothingness.

Data tells me that it was just a dream. It is just another dream in a slumber I cannot awaken. There is nothing else to process, because it was nothing at all.

And there is nothing else to look forward to but the next time I end up at these water's shores. A new dream of a new adventure, where my Master will wield me once again.

.:{::}:.

_I imagine Fi would become more sentient over the ... thousands and eons of years. _

_Review? _


End file.
